Only, Ever, You
by Nik216
Summary: Forrest and Bridget plan to spend a weekend away from the hustle of the family farmhouse for their first anniversary in a remote cabin...a one shot rated M for angst, language, lemonade and sweet fluff... Part of the 'Even In the Darkness I'm Not Alone' arc


**AN: Well, well, well. I'd like to thank Dopamine07 for this because I got a lovely message saying that Forrest and Bridget were missed...and then we had a lovely conversation that they haven't had a good fight in a while...and we all know that there is nothing better than Forrest in a mood ; ).**

**Also thank you to Wynter, Mals and sarah7170 for a little trampolining of ideas...**

**So without further ado I give you angsty, lemony deliciousness...God I love that man.**

**Please read and review! This is a little rough...will fix if necessary! Just want to get this out!**

**And yes, Warrior story is being written as we speak!**

* * *

The anniversary of one's wedding day is always something that deserves to be celebrated, even if the wedding in question was nothing more than a two minute conversation with the town sheriff in a hospital bed as opposed to a lavish affair in front of a preacher and the whole town in a white wedding dress.

Bridget Bondurant smiled as she stood at the small vanity and mirror that she had in her bedroom as she adjusted the front of her brand new dress and pinned up her long auburn curls into a neat bun on the top of her head. Because even though her wedding had been of the two minute sheriff variety, last April, her husband Forrest had made sure to let her know in no uncertain terms that he would be taking her away for a couple of days to the cabin in the woods that used to belong to her grandfather that he'd literally rebuilt from the foundation for her with his own two hands.

A tingle of pure excitement shivered through her body when she thought of the small amount of time that they had spent there after the Christmas holiday. It has been a snowy three days, and they had spent it in front of a roaring fire with nothing to but make love over and over again and eat the simple meals that she prepared on the cast iron stove. It was so sinfully decadent and relaxing that she told Forrest that she wouldn't mind it at all if they made the little place their personal hideaway from the craziness of the farmhouse.

She powdered her nose and put on just a bit of eye makeup and the red lipstick that made him crazy, before she stood and admired her handiwork. She might not be the youngest mare in the stables, but she didn't look half bad either. The dress had been something that her sister Katie insisted that she buy, and as she admired the fit, she had to agree with her. It was a white dress with a very colorful floral pattern, the short cap sleeved and the v-necked bodice with two side-buttons that fastened at her midriff flattered her ample chest and slender waist perfectly. The skirt flared out and fell just to her knee, and when combined with very simple black heels and a splurged pair of silk stockings with a pronounced seam- she knew that Forrest was going to love it.

Or so she thought.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her had her looking up to see her husband staring at her with a frown on his full lips. He was wearing a dark olive colored shirt, and had paired it with one of his better pair of dark brown slacks and a similarly colored cardigan. She took note of the fact that he'd styled his short hair into a very neat part, and had shaved his face…but despite the smile on her face, his frown remained.

"I just have to put a few things into the suitcase," She said absently, "Then I'll be ready to go. I wanted to stop in town to get a couple of things at the general store so I could make us a nice meal tomorrow night."

"You wearin' that dress?" He asked in his usual rough tone.

Bridget was taken back for a moment, and suddenly, the feelings that made her feel like a beautiful woman full of pride, completely deflated. His stormy grey eyes focused on the neckline of her dress, and she looked down at her bust to notice that it was a little less conservative than she normally wore, and there _was_ a small amount of cleavage shown, but it wasn't indecent.

"It's new; I thought you'd like it." She said quietly as her temper started to flare up. She'd spent all morning getting dolled up for him, and this was the thanks she got?

"Its fine," Forrest grunted as his hands went to the pocket of his cardigan to fish out a half-smoked cigar, "You should wear a sweater over that."

Without another word he turned and walked out of their room and Bridget was left feeling irritated and annoyed as she packed up the small suitcase with their overnight clothes. Before she left the room she threw on her plain white cardigan and walked downstairs with a decidedly grey cloud floating over what should have been a lovely weekend.

* * *

Bridget kissed Patrick goodbye and gave him strict instructions that he was to listen to Katie and Jack like they were her and Forrest. Linnie and Howard were visiting her parents for a week or so with their new, two-month-old daughter Charlotte, and she'd made sure to give instruction to Katie and Jack, that dessert was not appropriate for breakfast, even if it contained milk and eggs.

Forrest fastened their small suitcase into the back of his still barely held together truck, and Bridget tucked a picnic basket on the floor next to her feet. It already had and ice pack and some chilled meat, milk, eggs, butter and veggies, she was planning on a roast for tomorrow and a simple stew for the day after with the leftovers. For tonight she was just going to fry up some pork chops, but she needed to stop by the store and get some potatoes, flour, sugar and some fresh fruit for a dessert cobbler.

It was supposed to be a sweet and romantic meal for her husband, but as he grumbled and stared at her dress for the hundredth time since she walked downstairs, part of her wondered if he was going to be in this sort of ornery mood, if she just didn't want to scrap the whole thing and stay right where she was.

Goodness knows that Katie, Jack and Patrick would appreciate all of her work.

But, instead, like the good wife that she was supposed to be, she kept her mouth shut and looked out the window of the car, waving at her family as they drove off.

* * *

The weather seemed unseasonably warm for late April. The sun was shining down at the moment, but there was a strong, cool wind that was whipping through the tall Virginia pines that told her that there was probably a late day thunderstorm in their future.

Forrest pulled the truck up to the hardware store and turned off the engine, turning to her with his cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "I gotta head in to talk to Durkins about a couple things for the pumps at the station, won't be long."

Bridget nodded as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder, "I'll just be in the Burkett's store, I need a few things in the way of food for the weekend."

"Alright," He said as he opened the door with a grunt, his hat riding low on his brow, "See you in a little bit then."

She watched him walk off before she hopped out of the truck and wiped her brow and decided at the last minute that no matter what little issue Forrest Bondurant was having about her dress, she was not going to swelter because of it; so she slipped her cardigan off and left it on the front seat of the truck before she walked off.

* * *

Bridget stood in the small general store and loaded up her little basket with some early pears and some peaches, knowing that it would make a nice tart cobbler and would go very well with the jar of apple brandy that she'd snuck into her basket. Then again there was nothing that quite put a smile of her husband's face then a little peaches and brandy before bedtime...of course it tended to put one on_ her_ face as well when he spent the better part of the night with his head between her thighs.

She was picking through the containers when a loud shrill voice came from the other side of the crude wooden shelf that she was standing at. It didn't take long for her sharp blue eyes to pick out Miss Ruby Ann Granger and Miss Lucille Madison, two of the prettier single ladies in town that worked at the local seamstress shop. They were the biggest gossipers in all of Franklin County, and Katie had more than once called them "no account goddamn man-eaters, sniffing around like bitches in heat looking to get mounted"- which of course had made Linnie laugh and Bridget correct her language.

But when she peered through the shelves and saw them in their dresses that were probably two sizes too small on their chests, emphasizing their rather ample bosom and hem lines that were at least three inches above their knees, she had to silently agree with her baby sister that they looked like they stepped off the stage of one of those burlesque shows in Chicago.

"Isn't that old truck out there Forrest Bondurant's?" Ruby Ann said as her blood red lips pulled into a smile.

"It is," Lucille answered with a giggle.

"Mmm, that _man_," She sighed dramatically. "What I wouldn't give to spent one night on my back with that strong thing on top of me. He's a quiet one, but I bet he can go for _days_."

"Oh, _yes_, and you can tell by the way he stands he's hung like a stallion, I bet he ruts good and hard like one too- and that mouth…Lord, he could put that thing where ever he wanted."

Bridget's mouth actually fell open in shock. Not that every single crude thing that was coming out of their mouths wasn't true- because it certainly was- but more the fact that they had the audacity to speak about her husband like that in public. It was completely improper…not to mention vulgar, and cheap, and…

"Ugh and the worst thing is he's married to that spinster from out of town." Ruby Ann interjected with a roll of her eyes. "I heard she's barren too. She can't even give that magnificent animal a child like she's supposed to. Probably sold her body and got butchered trying to get rid of some bastard's seed."

"I think so! She got shot up last year at Blackwater by some Chicago gangster, I bet he was her pimp and she owed him money. It's probably why she ran here to begin with." Lucille sniggered with a devious laugh, "I bet Forrest felt sorry for her."

"I feel sorry for _him_," Ruby Ann said, "Maybe I need to have some car troubles and start goin' up to Blackwater a little more often, maybe if he sees a good, healthy woman, he might realize what he's missin' in his life."

"Oh, 'cause you are a good woman?"

"Well, I might not be a pure little virgin, but we'll see what he thinks when I get him out back by his garage with his pants down…and my mouth on him."

Bridget couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes at those women and their disgusting words. She turned and walked out of the store without her basket, and studiously ignoring the questioning look from Mary Lou's son James who was working behind the counter. She just wanted to get away from them before she heard another word.

She took a deep breath as she walked down the street and back towards the truck. She reached into her purse to pull out her handkerchief as she tried to dab at her eyes and keep her makeup from running. Because the last thing that she needed after hearing those women was to have Forrest see her looking like a wreck…because the worst thing of it all was not only were the vulgar things about him correct, but they were mostly right about her. Ironically she could have cared less that they thought she was a whore, but more the fact that they were right about her not being able to do her wifely duty and give her husband a baby like she was supposed to.

That Forrest was wasting himself and his legacy on a poor, plain, scarred and barren woman when he should have had so much more. He deserved so much more.

"Excuse me ma'am," A voice suddenly pulled her out of her pitiful revelry to see a young man with a knapsack over his shoulder and a wrinkled map in his hand. He was tall and lean, with a handsome baby soft face that reminded her of Jack's, and big brown eyes that were soft and sweet- like he'd never seen any of the ugliness in the world. He smiled warmly at her as he took off his hat and held it to his chest like a gentleman. "I wonder if I could trouble you for some directions. I'm new here from Pennsylvania, looking for some family land, and I am supposed to meet a gentleman about the claim."

"Oh, of course," Bridget said with a smile, "Where are you looking to be?"

"Well, I'm looking for Franklin, but I don't see it on the map." He pointed, "So I have no idea where that town is."

Bridget's face scrunched up for a second, before recalling the peculiar way that Virginians used counties instead of towns. "Well you are in Franklin County sir; there isn't a town by that name. The biggest town we have is Rocky Mount and that is a little ways north of here; if you are doing any business like that it is probably up there at the bank."

"Oh," He said and his cheeks flushed as she caught him staring a bit at her dress and her face, "Thank you so much, ma'am. Do you know where I could grab a bite to eat around here?"

Bridget smiled, "The boarding house just there makes a decent meal for good money, and there are plenty of places in Rocky Mount."

"Thank you, again," He said earnestly. "It's supposed to be on Circle Creek, the land, you heard of that?"

"What you lookin' for around here?" Forrest's low voice suddenly came from over her shoulder and Bridget jumped at the sound before she turned around to see her husband, his pewter eyes fixed on the young man from underneath the brim of his hat with a hard glare. The type he usually saved for those who had a date with the iron knuckles that he no doubt already had laced around his fingers in his pocket.

"Honey," Bridget said calmly, "He's looking for a claim of family land down on Circle Creek, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah," He grunted, the toothpick he had twirling around in his full lips stopping when he finally ground out, "South."

The tone of his voice left it very plain that there wasn't more conversation to be had, and the young man quickly put his hat back on, "Thank you, both, I'll be making my way up to Rocky Mount, now."

"Have a good afternoon," Bridget said sweetly. "I hope you find your appointment."

Forrest merely grumbled and turned around, walking back towards the truck, and leaving her to follow.

* * *

It didn't take long for the cool breeze to swoop in with some clouds, and as the truck meandered back towards Cooper's Mountain the sky darkened and it became rather obvious that they were going to have a thunderstorm very, very soon. And if she'd taken the time to think about it, she'd have remembered that it was always raining in her life before something monumental happened.

But instead Bridget looked over at her husband's muscular form as he gripped the steering wheel tightly; the clench of his jaw around the toothpick in his mouth was visible. He was absolutely furious about something, and Bridget didn't exactly want to poke an irritated bear, but he had been in the sort of mood all morning that she wasn't going to tolerate having to deal with for the next three days. If this was what she was going to be trapped in a tiny cabin with, he might as well turn them around and take them right back to the farmhouse.

"You were rude to that young man back there, Forrest," She said quietly. "He was lost and simply asking for directions."

Forrest grumbled lowly and stared straight ahead, "He's lucky I didn't break his fuckin' jaw."

Bridget was taken back for a moment, "Why would you have done that?"

"Starin' at my goddamn wife like he had a right to look at you," He answered with a growl. "And I told you I didn't want you leavin' the house without bein' covered up lookin' like you do."

She took an indignant breath as she felt her temper rise up at his tone and what he was saying. God help her she was Irish and her father's daughter, and wife or not, she was not going to be talked about like a piece of property that he owned, no different than a horse or a dog.

"What do you mean _'lookin' like I do'_?"

The tone of her voice was as friendly as his; because he might have been as cuddly as a grizzly bear at the moment, but he just pawed at a hornet's nest.

Forrest snorted angrily, "I mean, you walkin' around town with half your chest hangin' out for the whole county to see. Fuckin' kid lookin' at you like he wanted to suckle on your tit like a damn baby lookin' for milk."

Her mouth fell open and she could to nothing but gape like a fish out of water, finally finding her voice to utter a shocked, "_Excuse me_?"

"Don't you play babe in the woods with me," He snapped, "You know damn well what you look like. I saw you lookin' in the mirror at yourself before we left. You bought that dress to show off like some damn floozy."

Bridget saw red at his words, her face glowing with anger and blush as her hands balled up into tight fists. "How dare you! I bought this dress for _you_! So I could look like more than a damn plain woman covered in grime and flour for once in my damn life!" She could see the cabin up ahead and when she felt the traitorous tears of hurt and anger fill her eyes, she needed to be anywhere but next to him.

The moment he stopped she jumped out without another word, and of course, the moment her feet hit the ground, the sky opened up with big, fat raindrops.

"Hey!" Forrest barked as he jumped out of the truck, "Where do you think you are goin'?"

He caught up to her in two huge steps and his hand shot out to grab her arm tightly. The warmth of his rough palm seeming to scorch her skin for a moment as he tried to stop her from running back down the mountain.

Her blue eyes were fierce as she turned on him and wrenched her arm away, "How DARE you!" She yelled out, "How dare you say that about me! I don't want anything to do with you right now! I want to go home!"

"You ain't goin' home!" He growled angrily as the rain started to pick up, until it was soaking them both, like it had in that field the first time he'd made love to her.

"No?" She snapped, "When the fuck did you become my Daddy and get the right to tell me what to do!"

"I'm your damn husband, woman, and you _will _do as I say."

"Oh? Is that right? You own me?" Her voice rose shrilly, "So I'm no different than the damn cows and pigs at the farm? I'm supposed to answer at your beck and call like a damn slave?"

"You will obey me," Forrest said lowly, his hand shooting out and grabbing her, pulling her body tightly against his solid chest, the brim of his soaked hat hitting her forehead before he took it off and tossed it to the ground to see her better. "You don't think I see them men every day starin' at you at _my _counter? Lookin' at _my_ wife like she ain't wearin' a stitch of clothes? And then you go and wear that dress."

Bridget ground her teeth together, "I'm wearing your ring, Forrest, and I never act improper in front of those men. I behave like I am supposed to and treat your customers well." She tried to pull away from him, but this time he wouldn't let go. He held her against his chest, and she frowned. "And if your damn customers see me like that it's because the rot gut you feed them has made them dumb and blind. Now, you on the other hand- every single woman in Franklin County comes sniffing around Blackwater lookin' for a piece of the 'indestructible' Forrest Bondurant, and I don't say a word!"

His full lips curled into a sneer as he looked at her, "What you want me to do, Bridget? Want me to wear a ring like a woman does? Give them hens somethin' to squawk about me?"

Suddenly she remembered those women in the general store and what they said about her. Her eyes instantly watered and tears spilled down her cheeks in two thick rivers, "Do you know what they say about me?!" Her voice was choked and filled with hurt and disgust. "That a man like you shouldn't be married to a woman like me, that you are wasting yourself!"

When he didn't answer she broke down and started sobbing, "And they are right! I am a goddamn poor, plain, housemaid who's been whipped and beaten like an animal, and I can't even give you a baby! You deserve a son! It don't matter how many stupid dresses I buy, how I paint my face, or what I cook you, I'm not good enough for you!"

She tried to hide her face from him as he froze, staring at her with an odd concentration in his stormy eyes. When he spoke his voice was strangely quiet, but somehow the intensity increased a hundred fold, "Someone say that to you?"

Bridget didn't answer and he reached out with his other hand, and she was ashamed that she actually flinched at the sight of his hand near her face before he gently lifted up her chin to look him in the eye. "Bridget," He said in that same quiet tone, "I asked you a question."

Her body shivered as she looked into his eyes to see a maelstrom of emotions swirling there; everything that he would never put into the simple words that he told her about how he felt. She closed her eyes and drew in a shuddering breath, "It's stupid, I overheard those awful women that work at the tailor's place when I was shopping. I'm sorry for disobeying you and for the way I spoke…"

"Don't want you apologizin'," Forrest grumbled lowly and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her again. Bridget stood there as the rain poured down around them, soaking their clothes as his gaze changed from angry to passionate and hungry in just moments. His jaw worked hard as it clenched, his lush mouth staying closed for a moment before he spoke. "You are my woman, and I want you just as you are. No different." He paused for a second and she could see his throat moving as if he was swallowing emotion down. "And I already got my son."

She froze and looked at him with love and utter adoration in her eyes. They both were silent for a moment before an unreal passion gripped them both. Forrest was like a man possessed, his hands went up to the neckline of her dress and he tore it open revealing her lace slip before he roughly claimed her lips in a ferocious kiss.

She should have been angry with him for ruining her brand new dress, but at that moment she could have cared less. Instead she was no less savage than he was. She pulled at his shirt, ripping it out of the confines of his trousers before she went for the button on his pants and reaching down inside to find him already hard and ready for her.

"I take me, Forrest," Bridget gasped desperately as she stroked him, "I want you here, now."

He growled as she let go of him and walked backwards, lying back in the wet grass, paying no attention to the fact that her new dress was getting muddy and stained. There was nothing at all on her mind as he knelt down to spread her legs and settle between her thighs. His rough palms tracing up her stocking covered legs until he came to the waistband of her simple cotton panties beneath her garter belt.

"You got more of these packed?" Forrest said lowly. Bridget nodded and she moaned out when she felt his large hands grab the flimsy fabric and pull, tearing them from her body with a loud rip.

She was panting as gasping when he dropped his pants to his knees and leaned forward, his olive long shirt blocking her view of his manhood, but she felt the blunt tip of it when it ran up and down against her folds, soaking wet with slick moisture from her own body and the rain itself. She whimpered with need, and then cried out with a loud wail as he snapped his hips forward, burying his thick length deep inside her in one hard thrust.

He began a punishing rhythm with his hips, and Bridget felt her eyes roll back in her head as the rain poured down on them. She didn't want him to be sweet and kind, she wanted him to take her hard and fast- that woman had wondered if he rutted like an animal- and she wanted to feel that and know it was only hers.

"Harder, Forrest," She begged, not caring that she sounded like a wanton woman, "Please, take me as hard as you can."

Forrest grabbed her hips in both hands and hauled her off the wet ground as he settled back on his haunches, thrusting into her and pulling her down onto him so hard that his cock bottomed out against her sensitive cervix with every stroke. She had to grip huge handfuls of grass to keep herself steady as she cried out again and again, her head thrashing around like a wild thing as her entire body was assaulted with the most intensely brutal pleasure that she had ever felt.

She was shaking with arousal and lust, her insides coiling and winding like a spring as his rock hard cock kept touching that magical place deep inside her that she had no idea existed until he brought it to life. She could feel everything racing there, and her eyes flew open as she felt it begin- meeting the dark lust-filled stare in his eyes before it all rushed upon her.

Bridget felt herself explode into a climax so hard that her body arched and thrashed as she wailed out. She screamed his name into the wild as her core throbbed and pulsed with a hard, pulsing contraction. Her insides squeezing him over and over again. But instead of following with her Forrest pulled out of her and took himself in hand, his broad chest heaving for a moment before he stood up and pulled up his trousers. Without a word he leaned down and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the front door of the rustic cabin.

He put her down for only the barest second before he fished into his pocket for the iron key to the door. He opened the door and picked her back up, walking into the home like he was carrying her across the threshold like a bride.

The two room cabin was small, but still full of everything they needed. There was a huge fieldstone fireplace along one wall that heated the whole place, a cast iron stove and oven in the corner, an old-fashioned icebox, some simple cabinets and along one wall near a small round table with two chairs. There was a small bathroom in the back with a soaking tub, and in the main room one thing that dominated everything was a massive bed, covered in quilts and furs for the winter time. In front of the fire was a soft deerskin rug that Forrest had made himself.

He walked up to the fireplace, that he must have prepared ahead of time, to take a match from a box on the side and light the kindling to start a roaring fire. Forrest stood and pulled his soaking wet shirt from his body and tossed it in the corner with a wet "flop" before he stripped off the rest of his clothes until he was standing there in all his glory.

"Take off your clothes," He commanded quietly, "I want to see you."

Bridget did as she was told, shivering hard both from arousal and her wet skin. She managed to get off her shoes, her torn dress, her slip, bra, and finally her stockings and garters. She walked over to him and smiled as his hands came up to unpin her mass of curly auburn hair, letting it fall freely down past her shoulders.

He threaded his fingers through her hair to pull her close, his plump lips taking hers in a slow, hungry kiss that grew in intensity as fast as the fire behind them. His tongue plunged into her mouth, lapping deeply before he pulled away and fell to his knees in front of her. He stared up at her, taking in her wide eyes and her shaking limbs before he leaned in to palm her backside and bring her center to his waiting mouth.

She whimpered as she felt him kiss her feminine folds with the same ravenous attention had just shown her mouth. His tongue snaked out to find the little treasure of nerves at the apex of her sex that was the key to her pleasure and suckled eagerly on it. Bridget's knees shook and she reached out to touch his head and shoulders as she tried to say upright, the force of his assault overwhelming her with pure bliss.

"Forrest, I can't stand," She managed to whisper.

He pulled away from her and gently brought her to the ground before he let her recline comfortably on the soft rug. He let her get comfortable for only a small moment before he moved back down between her legs, this time throwing her long pale legs over his shoulders as he put his mouth back on her.

It felt like heaven and torture at the same time as he hungrily devoured her most sensitive flesh. Forrest's eyes were closed in his own enjoyment as he growled and groaned out his desire. His mouth was relentless, and it wasn't long before Bridget felt it again, her body was racing to her end- and when it finally came rushing to her, she moaned loudly as wave after wave of feeling rolled over her from head to toe.

Her heart was pounding as he rose up, keeping her legs trapped over her shoulders as he plunged into her with a deep push. He groaned loudly as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and letting the tang of her own flavor drive them both crazy with lust. "Ain't no one else I wanna taste," Forrest's voice, rough with the force of his thrusts, vibrated against her lips. "There is nothin' like you, honey. Sweeter than sugar, and I got a sweet tooth that won't quit."

"Oh my, Forrest, you feel so incredible," Bridget said, her body still flying high after her last climax. "I'm all yours, whenever you want me, for however long."

His grey eyes darkened as he stared into hers, "I want you for the rest of my damn life, Bridget, don't you ever leave me." Suddenly his hips picked up speed, hitting her with an almost savage pace, his voice a growl, "You hear me, woman? Nothing can ever take me away from you, I'll keep comin' back for you until the day I die."

Tears were streaming down her face at his words, and she was awash in pure emotion as her entire world exploded into a kaleidoscope of colors just before her orgasm took hold of her and sent her flying. It felt like a dream, she faintly heard Forrest shout out his own end before the warmth of his spilling seed filled her body.

He gently pulled out of her before he lay down on his back and pulled her boneless, sated form on top of his chest, holding her close to him as they both basked into the warmth of the fire, listening to the rain as it fell on the roof of their safe haven.

* * *

Bridget felt like a lazy, spoiled creature as she wrapped a quilt around her naked body as she watched her husband walk back to the truck in only his wet trousers and his boots to fetch their suitcase and the picnic basket with the food in it. She bit her lip as he walked in and shook the rain off his skin, staring at her with a still hungry gleam in his eye.

"I think I wanna keep you locked up here like a princess in one of those fairytales, so no one can see you but me."

She smiled and blushed, "Everyone would starve if you did that, Forrest."

"Reckon your sister would finally learn her way around the kitchen, though."

"Or Jack would be hounding around our door like a hungry puppy in no time."

"Send his ass right back," Forrest said as he took off his wet pants and walked back to her, and pulling her into his arms.

"What about Patrick," She said with a smile, "We need to keep him fed."

"Yeah, you got a point there, I guess I'll have to wait 'till he's grown to steal you away."

His stomach growled hungrily and Bridget frowned when she realized that she left half of their dinner in the general store when she ran out earlier this morning.

"What's wrong?" Forrest asked.

"I left my groceries at the store after those disgusting women made me run off like a ninny, and we have nothing to eat."

He frowned back at her and grumbled under his breath before he walked over to the suitcase and opened it up, pulling out a dry outfit and dressing quickly. "Well," He said with a stare, "Come on now, and get dressed, I'm hungry and we ain't going to bed wanting because of a couple of loudmouth broads who don't know nothin' upset my wife."

Bridget quickly got dressed in a very simple blue dress and slid on a pair of worn nude flats and tried to tie up her hair as best she could with it being wet and wild from the rain. She fixed her makeup and barely was ready when Forrest put his wet hat on the top of his head and slid on one of his cardigans, "You ready to go, then?"

"We don't have to go back," She said nervously, "I'm embarrassed, Forrest, I left a full basket of food there, and James Burkett saw me run out..."

Forrest grunted and walked over to the fireplace and moved the logs until only the coals were left, before he turned and grabbed the torn, wet pile of her dress. He shook it out and hung it over his arm, and Bridget stopped her rambling to stare at him, her blue eyes wide, "What are you doing?"

"Your dress is torn, needs mending," He answered matter-of-fact before he walked out the door of the cabin and towards the tuck.

* * *

Bridget tried to talk him out of it the entire twenty minute drive to town. But he wasn't having it, and when he pulled up to main street and got out of the truck to walk into the tailor's shop she was frantic as she tried to pull him out. Though it was like a mouse trying to stop a lion for all the good it did for her.

Forrest walked right in to the counter and both women in their ridiculous, ill-fitting dresses turned around and stared at him with wide eyes as he put her dress down. He took his hat off his head like a gentleman, though the look on his face was anything but friendly.

"Yeah," He drawled, "I'm gonna need you to fix my wife's dress, 'fraid I tore it this afternoon."

It took a second before Ruby Ann closed her mouth and managed to speak, "Yes, Mr. Bondurant, of course, where is it torn?"

"Ripped the bodice," He said with a completely straight face. "Appreciate it if you could make those seams strong, don't want to have this happen again."

They both flushed red as he turned around and gently guided Bridget out of the store, his hand lingering for a moment on the small of her back before it slipped lower and palmed her backside in plain view of the town gossips.

"Let those hens squawk 'bout us now." He mumbled with a devious quirk to his beautiful mouth while Bridget could only cover her face and giggle nervously as blush covered every inch of her pale flesh.

* * *

Four hours later Bridget was naked once again in front of the fireplace in the cabin wrapped in a quilt with her gorgeous husband, though this time she was feeding him a still piping hot mouthful of homemade peach and pear cobbler and a sharing a jar of his famous apple brandy.

"Damn, woman," Forrest said with a contented sigh, "You do know how to treat a man."

Bridget bit her lip as she leaned in to taste his mouth with a slow kiss, "Do I now?"

"Mmhm, peaches and brandy before bed, Mrs. Bondurant, what you thinkin' about?"

She put down the bowl and pushed him gently until he was lying flat on his back, "Just hush now and let me love you, honey." She pulled the quilt away to already find him primed and ready for her. Her legs gracefully straddled his thighs and a feeling of immense love came over her as she looked down at the scars that covered his body, knowing that there were matching ones on hers that told of the hardships they had both suffered.

As she slid down onto his hardened member and began to rock into a smooth rhythm, the look in his eyes, deep and utterly devoted to her, made any earlier feelings of inadequacy feel utterly foolish. This man was hers, as wholly and completely as she was his. There was nothing and no one that could ever separate them, and as he sat up to wrap her arms around her and pull her close as they both met their end- she knew that they would always be like this.

Bridget held her husband close and breathed deeply as the cool spring rain spattered on the rooftop of the small cabin. If she'd have been a woman wont to think of superstitious things she would have remembered that it was raining on the day he married her too, just like the night they met, and that day in the field, it was what brought her to Blackwater Station when she was lost with nowhere to go...but she was far too level headed to think of foolish things like that.


End file.
